Call of Duty: World War Z
by NeoBlue the Zombie Slayer
Summary: This is a crossover between Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies and World War Z. It is written in the perspective of a dog. Please comment, Review, and leave suggestions! Also, accepting 1 OC, and will implement him as a main character somehow.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder was cornered in an alley. There was no way out. He snarled at the people coming near him, missing arms, legs, and and blood spilling out of thier body. He was part German Sheperd, part Grey Wolf. He had the instincts, cunning, and muscle of a wolf, but he had the mind and heart of a dog. These people, he really hated them. He could smell that there was something very wrong with them, because they smelled like they were sick. He could see it in thier behavior, too. Right when they were about to grab him, he heard a BANG BANG BANG! and the people who were trying to grab him fell to the ground. A man walked over to Thunder, holding his hand out. Thunder's wolf instincts told him the man was untrustworthy, bu his heart just wanted to be with a normal human, to be fed, and petted, and provided for. He reluctantly sniffed the man's hand, and let the man move his hand to scratch him on the head. Oh,yeah. that felt good.

"Are you hungry? Want something to eat?" the man said. This man actually started to seem trustworthy. "What's your name?" the man asked, as he reached for the torn leather collar around Thunder's neck, where there was a tag, and a little heart. Thunder started to smell the sadness coming off of the man, as he read the tag. It read:

THUNDER

WILLIAM

When the man opened the little heart trinket, his eyes started to make the liquid that fell down his face, just like with William. The man said something surprising.

"Come on, Thunder. Wanna come with me, boy?" the man pleaded, as he kneeled down on one knee. Thunder gladly went over to the man, knowing that he wasn't lying, or Thunder would be able to smell it. The man said "Good boy!" and scratched Thunder behind the ears, in that magic spot. Every human he had ever come across knew right where to scratch him. Thunder walked right next to the man, following him until he reached the woods. Then, suddenly, Thunder smelled something familiar. It wasn't a dog, or a wolf. It smelled... more like... a bobcat! His pupils went thin, and the hairs on his neck raised. The bobcat lunged at Thunder, knocking him off balance. The bobcat got a good slash onto Thunder's side, causing blood to start gushing out. The last thing he remembered was the same BANG BANG BANG that saved him earlier, and then, Thunder blacked out.

(Warning! I will be writing the rest of the chapter, along with all the other chapters.)

3 days later,

The first thing that I remember was the different smell. There was clearly more than one person around me, and then there was a familiar smell... The man! The one that saved me from the evil people! Then, my eyes opened slowly, and, sure enough, the man was there.

"Thunder! You're awake!" the man said, as he scratched me right behind the ear, right where I love it. Yes! Magic! I tried to get up, but my legs weren't working. Stupid legs. What happened to them. Then the immense pain came to me. It hurt almost as bad as when that damn bobcat tried to eat me! Then, my memories started to come back. Oh, Yeah! It was the damn bobcat's fault. Have I said how much I hate cats. Except for the little baby ones. Those, I don't mind that much. The man had set me down by a fireplace. How did that happen? When did I let him pick me up? Whatever. Who am I to question things like that.

The man had set down a bone in front of me. Whatever, it's just a-Wait, a BONE? Awesome! I haven't had a bone since I was a puppy! While I chew on it, though, I wanna listen to what that man is talking about.

"Yeah, we used the transmittor we found in that abandoned police station, and I made contact with the U.S. Pacific fleet. they said they'd send a smaller boat over and get us tommorow at noon, but they'll only be able to wait for 10 minutes, tops. I'm going. You should, too. Especially if you want that mutt of yours to survive." The other man said

A mutt? Well I never! That is very rude, Mr. I don't know you! If my legs were working, and not stuck, I'd... well... I don't know, really. Anyway.

"Come on, Bill. In his state, how is he gonna come? Thunder is my pal. He wouldn't last a day, out there, and you know it!" My guy said.

"Jim, there is a car parked over a couple blocks from here. There are no infected near there, so you can get the car, and drive the three of us to the docks."The guy apparently named Bill said. I can smell the frustration coming off of him. That's not a good sign. My guy, I'm assuming who's named Jim, kneeled down in front of me. Bill had left. That's good. I don't really like him, even though I think he fixed me.

"You wanna come with us, Thunder? We can be safe!" he asked in a kind tone. I licked his face. As long as I'm with you!

"Shhhhh. You can't bark in here, ok?"

Wait, I barked? Huh. Have I mentioned that I can be absent minded?

The next day,

I was in the backseat of a minivan. How did I get here? What happened? Whatever. Ooooh! My bone! I don't care where I am, as long as I have Jim and my bone.

HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

What the hell was that? I smell the salty water that William always told me not to drink from, but what was that noise? Well, I'm not letting go of my bone now. What is that noise? And what's with the shouting? Can't a dog chew a bone in peace and quiet? Is that Jim's voice? Who is that person that opened the trunk? Oh, Hi Jim. That smell... The evil people! What are they doing here? I thought the magical BANG BANG BANG had killed them! Woah, Jim easy, it hurts when you carry me while running!

"All Right, Let's move out!" someone said. Woah! I don't like the swaying land thingy we're on! Get me off!

"It's Okay now! We're safe... for now." Jim said, scratching me behind the ear again.

"All right! Captian says we're going to be joining the fleet before nightfall, so until then, you can come on inside." The man said." What's you're name?" Jim asked the man.

"I'm Dylan, You?" Dylan said.

"Ummm.. I'm Jim nice to meet you. Is there a place I could set him down? Like a bed maybe?" Jim asked. Man, Jim. You always ask the right question.

"Yeah, right in here, Dylan said as he opened a hatch that led to the inside of the boat. In the inside, there were, like 10 beds! I still have my bon-Wait a minute! Where'd it go? Oh, Thank the Moon, Dylan! You have it. This bed is comfy. Dylan! Give me my bone!

"Thunder, stop that! No scratching people!" Jim said in a not-so-nice tone. I was scratching Dylan? I had no idea! He got the idea, though! I just wanted my bone!

"It's okay, I don't really mind. Here you go, dude!" Dylan said putting the bone next to me. Dude? I've never been called that before. William used to call his friends that, but he said it nicely, so I'm gonna assume it is nice. I was actually very content, and I let everyone know it with a triumphant sigh. Jim and Dylan's conversation was slowly getting quieter, and I drooled a little.


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning!: This part of the chapter will be in the perspective of Jim!)

Me and Dylan had been talking and having a good time for like an hour now, and the captian came down to tell us something.

"We've joined back with the fleet! You guys are going to be staying in that big-ass cruise ship that joined the fleet a few days ago. Get your stuff gathered up." the captain said with a sigh.

"Ok!" I said.

About an hour later,

Because they have so many people in the fleet, me and Thunder have to share a room with somebody. Our room was room 113. As I walked in, I set Thunder down gently on one of the beds, and put my stuff down right next to the bed. Right as I got settled on my bed with Thunder, some guy in military attire barged into the room. He pulled out a .44 magnum and pointed it at me.

"What are you doing in here?" the man said in a russian accent.

"I was assigned to this room. I just got here from Bremerton, Washington." I explained. The man relaxed his gun, and put it back in his vest. " My name is Jim, what's yours?" I asked, extending a hand.

"I am Nikolai Belinski, but you call me Nik." the man said, as he shook my hand. "Who is this?" he said pointing to Thunder.

"That's Thunder. I saw a bunch of Zeke trying to get him, and I saved him, but when I was taking him back to my base, a bobcat got him real good." I explained.

"Let me show you something." he said, pulling out two large suitcases and a huge dufflebag from under his bed. When he unzipped the dufflebag, he started pulling out gun after gun after gun.

"Jesus fucking Christ, where the hell did you get all this? You must really fucking hate Zeke, don't you!" I exclaimed. From the dufflebag alone, he had pulled out two military-grade sniper rifles, four shotguns, 2 AK-47, and a large LMG. Then, Nik opened the first suitcase, and it was stuffed to the brim with incindiary ammo, grenades, flares, 4 Glocks, and 2 revolvers that looked like they could fire shotgun shells! Shotgun shells, normal ammo. When he opened the second suitcase, he had at least 5 full, military-grade medkits, a case that was sparkling, it was so shiny, and a whole lifetime supply of vodka!

"What's inside of the case?" I asked.

"Now, if I show this to you, you can't tell anyone. I uesd to work for Russian science program. It was to create best weapon to combat Zeke." He explained, and he slowly opened the case to reveal a shiny, colorful gun, that looked like it was pulled straight out of a cartoon. "That, is my Ray Gun. You cannot touch it unless I say so. Otherwise, I will use it on you." Nik added quickly, as he carefully shut the case. I looked over to Thunder, who was actually, surprisingly, standing on the bed. He carefully jumped down, and walked over to Nik. He sniffed everywhere on Nik, and he licked his face.

(Now, I'm writing in the perspective of Thunder.)

This man, I think I heard Jim say Nik, was funny smelling, but he seemed nice enough. I licked his face to tell him he was alright for a person. I think he talked funny, but that's just my opinion. He was scratching behind my ear. My God, how I love it when people do that.

"What kind of dog?" Nik asked. "He looks like part wolf to me. Maybe German Shepherd."

"To be completely honest, I have no idea what breed he is." Jim said.

A magic voice came out of nowhere, and it scared me.

"Shhhh! Stop barking, Thunder! Listen!" Jim shouted. I barked? Jeez! I had no idea, sorry. I allowed the magic voice to continue speaking.

"All non-essential, non-military personell must meet at the deck to recieve relocation cards. Repeat. All non-essential, non-military personell must report to the deck to recieve relocation cards!"

Oh. Relocation? I haven't even slept in the bed yet! Who do they think they are, taking such comfort away from me!

"Come on, Thunder. We have to get the relocation cards." Jim said sadly. Why are you said Jim? They can't send us back out there! They just want to put us on another... Wait, what are these things we're on again? Whatever. Nik handed two of the BANG BANG BANG thingies, and said something.

"Keep them safe. They take 12 gauge shotgun shells. I call them "The Executioners" Use them when you need to." Nik said.

"Are you kidding me? You have enough firepower to wipe out an entire White zone! I'm going with you!" Jim said hysterically.

"All right, you can come with. But, I must ask you question first."

"What would that be?"

"Do you like Vodka?"

"Hell yeah, I could go for Vodka any day!"

"We should get to the deck. The soldiers aren't very understanding." Nik said.

"Come on, Thunder, walk with me!" Jim said. Well, duh, I'll stay with you! Who else would I stay with? Anyways, me, Jim, and Nik were walking down the hallway to get our... what did the magic voice call them?... Oh, yes! Relocation cards. We were walking down the hallway when some punk with a BANG BANG BANG thing pushed me out of the way, so naturally, I growled.

"You better keep that mangy mutt under control, or I'll kick his ass myself." the man said.

First off, you asshole, I ama proud wolf hybrid. Secondly, Mangy? MUTT? Who the hell does he think he is? Lastly, how could you kick my ass, douchebag? Go ahead, try me! Jim had grabbed my collar, and was pulling me along. Fine. If Jim doesn't want me to kill him, I guess I can go along with it. Anyway, as soon as we get outside, the light hit my eyes, and it hurt for a second. There wasn't a long line of people, but they probably already got thier card thingies. We reached the front of the line.

"You three together?" the man asked. Duh! Why else would we be walking together!

"Yes, we are." Nik said.

"All right, you guys are scheduled to be relocated to the mountains in Bremerton."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I just got out of there! That place went from bad to total shitstorm within a day!" Jim yelled.

"Look, mister. I have no control over where you go. There will be a group of 5 soldiers to provide protection going with you three and a group of 5 survivors. You'll be relocated to Fort Vancouver. I'm sure you can fortify that. I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do." the man said as he stamped three cards. " You will be leaving in the morning tomorrow."

I could smell the anger coming off of Jim. I didn't like it. We walked back to the room, and I jumped on the bed. Well, at least we have a place to go. I don't give a shit where we go, as long as I'm safe. Speaking of shit, I really got to go. Jim! I gotta go out!. I jumped down from the bed, and went into the corner.

"Oh shit. Nik, do you have a bag that I could use?" Jim asked urgently.

"Yes! Here you go." Nik said, handing Jim an empty grocery bag. Sorry, Jim. I couldn't hold it. It was building up for a while. I jumped back up on the bed, and Nik looked outside.

"We'd better get sleep. It's already dark out." Nik said, as he turned off the little table light, and we all went to sleep, worrying about the road ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Over all third-person perspective)**

Fort Vancouver was in pretty rough shape. The walls surrounding the fort were still up, but the gate was badly damaged. The buildings still needed some work, and they were a bit rotted. The 5 soldiers had gathered the rest of the group, which included Nik, a trigger-happy Russian, Dan, a cowboy with a talent for killing Zeke at close range, Jewel, a master wielder of swords, Jim, an expert survivalist, and Nathan, a nerd who can make Bad-ass weapons from scratch. The soldiers were Captian James, Colonel David, and United Nations Spec Ops Steve, Gerry, and Hunter.

"All right. So, first order of business, I think, is to find maybe one or two vehicles we can use to transport ourselves and supplies from one place to another. Now, we'll split into two groups. Me, Steve, Gerry, and Hunter will go to the west of here, and the rest of you go to the east." James said.

"Hey, I remember seeing eighteen-wheeler with flatbed full of wood on highway in helicopter. I have LMG that we could attach to top." Nik exclaimed

"I don't believe you! If you really have a LMG, then show it to us." Jewel said. Nik set down the duffle bag that was resting on his shoulder, unzipped it, and brought out the LMG.

"Jesus! You carry that in your purse?" Nathan chuckled.

"Anyway, if that's the case, then maybe we should go for the Semi. We know where it is, and we could use the wood to reinforce the Fort." said Hunter.

"It is nearby. Last I saw though, it was filled with Zeke. I can take care of that no problem! " Nikolai exclaimed.

"Well, then, Let's GIT 'ER DOONE! One thing real quick though. I noticed sound and light draws them like a horse's drawn to hay! So try to do it quietly!" Dan explained.

"So, let's try not to use guns, okay?" said Nathan.

"Can Thunder come with us?" Jim asked. "What! I can't just leave him here by himself!"

"Fine, as long as he's quiet. All right, guys! Let's move out!" exclaimed James.

"Wait! I must grab something. It will help." Nik suggested. Jim followed Nik, where he took the Ray Gun out of its case.

"You're seriously gonna use that? No one will take you seriously."

**(I am now doing it in Thunder's perspective) About a half hour later,**

We were hiding in some really tall grass. I thought we were just there to eat, so I munched on some grass. Then I heard a howl. The most beautiful howl I'd ever heard. Also the only howl I've ever heard. Every fabric of my being told me to howl back. It was obviously a female, and I really had to respond! I stepped back, and I couldn't help it. I howled at the sky like there was no tomorrow!

"Shit. There goes our cover. All right, guys, have at it! Aim for the head!" one of the… Wait, what were they called again?... Oh, yeah! Soldiers. One of the soldiers yelled.

Jim was trying to hold my collar, but it snapped. I lunged out of the grass, and pushed an evil person down. I took a bite out of his head, and it was nasty. It was like the time that I tried to eat a piece of bread with green fuzzy stuff on it out of the trash. I spit it out, and everybody was killing evil people, and they seemed to be walking towards a really big car. I heard Jim scream, and I looked back to see Jim on the ground, and the evil person… was… eating… him. I growled at the evil person, and tackled him off of Jim. He looked at me, and slowly limped away. I just barked. Come back here! Guys! Jim needs your help!

"I will go see why Thunder is barking!" Nik yelled. As soon as he got there, he looked at Jim. He got down on his knees, and looked at Jim.

"Jim, my friend. You will be okay. I will take you to fort! They fix you up!" Nik said in panic.

"N…no… Take… care… of… Th…Thunder." Jim said before the life went from his eyes. Nik was sad. I could smell the anger and sadness emanating from his body.

"Come on Thunder. We must go now." Nik said in his funny voice. I don't wanna leave. I nudged Jim's body. Jim, wake up. HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

What the hell was that? What is it with all the loud noises like that? Nik started to walk away, and I reluctantly followed him. I guess I'd rather be sad with someone than be sad on my own. Nik climbed up onto the flatbed, and he motioned me to follow him. I jumped up, and looked at where Jim was laying. He was starting to twitch. It happened with William a long time ago. He started to get up, and he looked up at the sky. His eyes were grey with lines of red. He looked over at the car we were on, and he sprinted towards it. But he didn't smell like the loving, caring Jim that I knew. He smelled like one of the evil people. He jumped onto the trailer, and I growled. I bared my teeth, and I advanced on him. I lunged into him, and… ripped his throat out. The blood spraying onto my fur was awful, but I knew it had to be done. Just for good measures, Nik took his fancy _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ And shot Jim with it, because he was starting to get up. He disappeared right in front of my very own eyes.

I curled up right on top of Nik's lap, and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want to kill you, Jim! You were my friend! Even though we only knew each other for a few days, I liked you! It was awful, having to do what I did. But I had to. I fell asleep, left with my own thoughts and memories.

**I know I haven't been doing authors notes, but I thought I'd start today. First off, please review, follow, and favorite This story. Secondly, I'd like you all to go check out xXTheMarionetteXx, Capt'n Foxy, and Kingstriker. Also, please support TheMarionette, as he has people telling him to go kill himself, and so many haters. Finally, please give me any ideas for DOOMSDAY stories you'd like to see, and also, I will take one OC and turn it into a main character… SOMEHOW! Anyways, some more zombies broke into my room, so… (Sound of gatling gun shooting) AWWWWWWWW! Crap, man! My mom is gonna kill me if she sees this mess.**

**"****Honey, I'm… OH MY GOD!"**

**BYE!**


End file.
